


A Little Something Special

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: A re-imagined version of Sera's proposal, inspired by the one in the Trespasser DLC.(What if it took place at Skyhold earlier on?)





	A Little Something Special

Aisa sat in the courtyard, oiling her bow. She nodded with a few smiles as Varric told some of his jokes, but never took her eyes off her work. 

Sera smiled down from her room in the tavern. Inky was always like that.

She put her hands into her pocket and felt the object, running her fingers around it, just to make sure it was still there. It was the seventh time she’d done that in the space of an hour.

A noise. Someone knocked at the door.

“Come in.” 

The Iron Bull leaned his head in. (The rest of him couldn’t fit in the small room.)

“Hey, so, I get that you’re worried from the pacing, but the squeaking floorboards are really irritating. So maybe just go give her whatever you’re planning on giving her, okay?”

Sera picked up one of her stolen throw pillows and launched it at his head.

“Nobody friggin’ asked you!”

Bull laughed. “All right, I’m going. But seriously, though. You should do it.”

He closed the door with a chuckle.

Sera picked her pillow off the ground and pressed her face into it.

She groaned loudly.

“Why can’t I just do it? I’m going to do it. I’m going to–”

“You’re going to do what?”

Aisa Lavellan was standing in front of her.

Sera screamed and flung the pillow, knocking off a few books from the shelf.

Aisa put her hands up, eyes wide. “What did I do now? Too quiet again?”

Sera put a hand on her chest, breathing hard and sweating.

“Maker’s balls, don’t do that!”

Aisa chuckled, patting Sera on the arm. “Sorry, I promise. No more sneaky feet. It just takes a while to forget that I’m not always walking like I’m hunting.”

Sera quirked an eyebrow. “Hunting for me, though, right? Gonna catch me?”

“I might,” Aisa smirked.

Sera would normally have grinned and purred something flirty back, but she just put her hands in her pockets and looked at the floor.

“What is it? Still mad about the scaring?”

“No, it’s not that. I just…”

“You just?”

Sera swallowed hard, then dug out a small paper wrapped item bound in simple string. She pressed it into Aisa’s hands, then dashed over to the bench, pressing her face into a pillow again.

“What is this?”

“Mmpphmm!”

“What?”

“I said, just open it, okay?”

Aisa snorted. “Geez, okay, okay.”

Her long calloused fingers slipped the string off easily, and tore the paper.

She held a small ring in the palm of her hand. It was a simple band, not silver or gold, but pretty nonetheless. There was something written on it.

She held it up to the light coming from the windows, squinting.

“ _Inky_. Huh. Sera, thank you!”

She threw her arms around Sera, who was still in the fetal position.

“You…you like it? Really? It’s not too much?”

Aisa grinned, “The only too much it is, is too much lovely.”

Sera punched her in the arm. “You sap!”

Aisa slipped it over her ring finger. “There, a perfect fit.”

She pressed a kiss to Sera’s brow. “Just like us.”

Sera rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. “Now that’s too much, Inky.”

Aisa laughed, nuzzling her head into Sera’s neck. “I know. But that’s why you love me.”

She sat up, pulling Sera up with her. “So, is this…a proposal or something?”

Sera’s face turned beet red. “No! I mean, I just wanted to get you something special. But I-I mean, it could be. If you wanted it to–not that I don’t want, or wouldn’t–ha ha.”

Aisa’s skin darkened, and she cleared her throat. “Ahem, I..no, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just thought…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot.”

Iron Bull hollered from below. “So did she say yes? I’ve got five pieces of silver riding on this!”

They both clapped hands to their faces.

Aisa stomped out onto the landing and yelled down.

“For your information, my love life isn’t anyone’s business but my own! If I were being proposed to right now, you all would have ruined it! Now pipe down, before I toss you all out of  _my tavern_!”

She stormed back in and slammed the door.

Sera giggled. “But would you have said yes?”

Aisa was still clearly angry, but she sighed and slid down the door.

“Yes, Sera. I would’ve said yes. If that was a proposal, which it wasn’t, I guess.”

She fingered the ring, staring down at her lap.

Sera knelt down in front of her and kissed her brow.

“But…but what if I wanted it to be one?”

Aisa looked up, meeting her eyes. “You…are you serious? You’re not just saying that?”

Sera wrapped her arms around her in a tight squeeze. “Nope. Dead serious.”

“Aww!” The crowd cried out from below.

Aisa leaned forward, detaching her arms from Sera. “That’s it. I’m going to get them.”

Sera just resumed hugging her. “No, Inky. Let’s just stay here. If they wanna listen in, let’s give them something to hear, yeah?”

Aisa huffed, wiggling her tongue around her mouth in thought. She nodded.

“Okay, let’s put on a show then. Come here then… _wife_.”

Sera look startled, but then grinned. “Not yet.”

Aisa shrugged. “I’m the Inquisitor. I can declare us married. Unless you wanted a fancy party and big puffy dresses.”

She wrapped her arms around Sera and giggled. “Then we’d have to have a proper wedding night.”

Sera laughed with glee. “Yes to all of it: big party, loads of drinks, dancing, and a  _very_  special night.”

Aisa bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Okay. Let’s make it happen.”

Sera’s eyes burned up at her, as she began slipping off her tunic. “Great. But first, I want to make this happen.”

Aisa met her gaze and swallowed. “Mm…let’s.”

The Iron Bull rolled his eyes and smiled. “All right, everyone out!” He bellowed. “We’ve had our fun here. Let’s give the kids some privacy!”

The patrons groaned, but filed out, diligently.

Varric was waiting in the courtyard, leaning against a fence-post.

“So, anything for my next work?”

Bull just laughed, “She’s loud.”

“I’ll take it.”


End file.
